Rushing Into Things
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: After her friends are taken from her, Jinx is left alone and afraid. Only help from a certain speeddemon can save the Hive Five now. JinxKidFlash
1. Heroes and Villains

_**Rushing Into Things**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.)

Chapter 1: Heroes and Villains

She couldn't quite remember what happened and wasn't sure if she wanted to. It all came in flashes like the lighting that erupted from the billowing, black sky with the large cracks of thunder. She couldn't quite see where she was going as the icy rain pelted down upon her soaked, black and purple clothing. Her entire body was numb from the experience, every brain cell frozen, but she kept running as if some other force was pulling her away from that building.

There really was no reason to run, which was why it was strange. The enemy left when she thought she was finished; there was no one chasing her. That blasted Madame Rouge must have thought it'd be better if she just got rid of them all together, and though she was grateful to be alive, Jinx couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly forget her… but she supposed nobody really cared to even think twice about the misfortunate missy, even the villains who were out for blood. Her tainted blood might give them bad luck anyways.

Since she wasn't really concentrating, it was a shock when her legs finally gave out, and she dropped to her knees in the middle of the street, panting and gasping for air. Her hands trembled in front of her eyes.

Sound returned. The pattering of the rain began to shell her. She could hear her breathing calming down. She could hear the thunder booming. She could hear the city, still busy not far from where she was… and then…

She rose her head weakly as she was blinded by bright beaming lights, and her hearing was drowned in the blaring of a car horn. It took only a moment for her to realize that she was about to be hit, and she barely had time to scream when she was suddenly away from the source of what would be her doom… and getting farther away.

She blacked out before questions could be asked.

-

It seemed dreams were the window to the soul.

She slowly began to remember what happened, though it was still fuzzy.

Madame Rouge decided to pay the Hive Five (or Hive SIX would be more correct) a visit during one of their heists at a jewelry store. She seemed confident, and she had every right to be, since she took each one down one by one with ease. Jinx, like a coward, had hidden behind the counter, curled up in one of the cubby holes where most people's feet went. She normally wouldn't have been that way, but she'd seen her in action, and she knew she didn't stand a chance, even with her team backing her up (because they did such a _FINE_ job at it in the first place). Fear wasn't normally a word even in her vocabulary since she was very confident in her skills, but when her skills were put to the test, her confidence was gone.

She could hear the cries of pain and fear from Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kid Wicked, and… Billy Numerous. One side of her told her to get up and help, no matter what the cost, while the other half was claiming her to be insane if she did. Before she could finish arguing with herself and coming to a conclusion of what to do, all was silent, and when curiosity forced her out, no one was there. There were a few spatters of blood, ripped shreds of clothing pieces, broken glass… but there wasn't anyone. Nothing in the store was living except for her… and for the first time since before H.I.V.E. Academy… she was completely alone… and afraid…

-

She blinked her cat-like eyes open, and focused her vision. There was a ceiling, which was definitely a good thing since it was still pouring outside according to the tapping on the windows. As she lifted her body into a sitting position, she held her head to steady the dizzy feeling and focused again.

"How did I… get home…?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "I didn't run all the way here…"

"Nope! I did!"

"YEEK!" She jumped and jolted her head to the doorway.

"Hey!" He said, raising his gloved hand.

"It's YOU!" She gasped, powering her hands.

He wasn't in the doorway anymore. Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder at her and kicking his legs off the side like a child would do. "That's not any way to act for someone who just saved you from becoming a Jinx pancake on the road, now is it? Show me some love!"

"I don't love," She said, blasting at him.

Kid Flash's lightning speed was too much for her however, since he dodged her attack easily, and she ended up blowing up her dresser. She growled in frustration and looked in his--- or where she thought was his--- direction… only to find he wasn't there anymore either.

"You shouldn't stress," His voice said in her ear, his hand placed on her shoulders. "It's really not healthy."

Her face turned red, and she turned to blast him, but he took hold of her wrist and held her hands high up in the air, out of blasting range. "Let's not fight."

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling against his grip. She was too tired to fight for long and soon resorted to pouting angrily.

"Do you promise not to fight?" He asked, beaming at him. She swore she heard a ding of an oven somewhere.

She sighed. "I promise…" She mumbled, not sounding too happy about it.

He let go, and she plopped onto the bed, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked offensively. "I saved you!"

She looked away, still looking angry.

He watched her for a moment, a vexed look upon his face, when again came the ding of that oven as an idea hatched like an egg in his mind.

"Hey, now! Don't ignore me like that! I just wanna talk to you."

"What would I even have to say to you," She more stated than questioned.

"Well…" He said, "for one, what were you doing in the middle of the street, just waiting to become a Jinx pancake?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I had been running."

"Being a runner, I always find paying attention an asset when running. Otherwise you might get hit by a car," He said matter-of-factly.

"I hate you," She said blandly.

"I figured," He responded in a defeated way.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind about not fighting you," She said, crossing her arms.

"-but-"

"GO!"

"Nah," He said, leaning back against the wall.

She snarled, turning in his direction, her eyes lighting up with pink light.

"Oh, take a chill pill," He told her. "You totally owe me, and I'm only staying because I---"

"-because you what!" She shouted, ready to bounce on him and rip his throat out.

"Well…" He shrugged. "I suppose, I'm worried that you're not okay."

She gazed at him in astonishment, not sure of what to say. "Wh…" was all that came out.

"Why?" He responded, raising his eyebrows. "I'll tell you why. One as observant as you wouldn't just sit in the street like that. Something must have happened to you to occupy you, and I'm not going to leave you here all alone when you're in that sort of state. If your enemies attack you now, you might be in danger of getting hurt," He began pacing, "and even though you're a thief and a villain by the standards set today, I can't allow something like that to happen, at least until the fight is fair."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He blinked his glittery blue eyes at her, then smiled.

"That was… not the answer I expected…" She finally responded.

"Hey, I'm a hero. It's what I do!" He posed dramatically and seemed to shine.

"You're an idiot."

The light around him flickered and went out.

"Well, I saved you anyways," He shrugged. "You can't exactly get mad at me for that, right? You know, unless you had a death wish or were trying to commit suicide or something, and even if that was the case, I still wouldn't leave, because suicide and death is wrong and bad."

She stood up and walked to her busted up dresser where many garments of her clothing lay scattered on the floor, unharmed. She'd safeguarded them against her powers in case of incidents like this.

"I'm going to change," She said. "When I come back in here, you better not be in here."

She went into the bathroom and switched out her wet clothes for her dry ones and rubbed her hair with a towel until it was dry.

When she exited the bathroom and returned to her room, she almost felt a little disappointed. Kid Flash was gone.

She ALMOST felt disappointed… until she walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch watching a cartoon show and laughing like an idiot.

"HEY!" She barked.

"What?" He asked, shoving a potato chip into his mouth. "You said I had to get out of the room, not the building. Want some chips?"

"I hate you."

"You already told me that, but then again, heroes and villains are supposed to hate each other, right? I say we break down those boundaries and get along, at least until you get back up to speed… unless you're trying to get up to my speed, then it'll never happen. So, where's your friends?"

He was good at abruptly changing the subject after rambling…. But that wasn't what got her.

"I… don't know…" She admitted, feeling her eyes burn. It hit her again how alone she was.

He looked at her in concern and surprise. "What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't you have any idea at all?"

"Madame Rouge…"

"Madame Rouge!" He exclaimed, hopping over the couch and rushing to her.

"Do you think they're okay?"

"I…don't…know…"

She hung her head and trembled slightly, her isolation sinking in and froze her veins and sent fear slinking up her spine.

The ice seemed to vanish as a warmth comforted her in the form of Kid Flash's arms. "No worries, Jinx-y. I'll help you find them."

"Don't… call me Jinx-y…" She mumbled, not letting him see her smile.

"Okay," He replied, beaming. "As long as you trust me."

"Why are you so into making deals?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"You're really good at it."

"It's a gift," He laughed. "So, do you accept my help?" He stepped back and extended his hand.

She stared at him for a moment. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but…" She put her hand in his and shook it. "Yeah. I do."

Suddenly, it seemed an alliance had formed between a villain and a hero. The walls fell, and the two were now comrades.


	2. Location, Location, Location!

Chapter 2: Location, Location, Location

When morning came, it was still surreal to Jinx that she had joined up with the speedy teen hero, much less that he was staying in her house.

Of course, it all began to dawn upon her when she entered the front room, rubbing her eyes. He was at the large super computer, zipping from control to control and carrying out some sort of business.

"Err…" She mumbled, raising her index finger.

"G' morning!" He chimed cheerfully. "I made WAFFLES!"

On cue, the toaster popped up two waffles.

She stared blankly at him until he disappeared and reappeared with them cut, buttered, and smothered with syrup. "Eat up so you can get your strength back!"

"How can you be so full of energy in the morning?" She asked, sitting down at the table and yawning.

"Oh, I've been up for hours. I've been searching the city for Madame Rouge and your team," He said, his smile never leaving his face.

"How many hours?" She asked flatly.

"Um… all night."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yet… you're still raring to go."

"Totally!" He beamed. "I'm always full of energy. I have to be to keep up to speed!"

"Well, sit down. Your quote-on-quote 'up to speediness' is annoying."

He plopped down into a chair and sighed, his smile gone. "I… didn't find anything."

"Whatever," She shrugged.

"Y-You mean you aren't mad?" He exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Of course not!" She complained. "Madame Rouge is a super villain. Our stupid computer probably couldn't even pick up her signal. We're going to have to get a better one before we find anything."

"Oh…" He said, sliding down in his seat a bit. "Then, I guess I stayed up all night for nothing."

"I guess so," She responded and chewed on a bite of her food. She had to admit, the boy knew how to make waffles.

A loud breathing through the nose caught her attention after a few moments, and when she looked up, she discovered that the boy… had fallen asleep.

"Oh, give me a break," She moaned as he snored in his seat, head lolled back on the chair.

She finished eating and put the dishes in the sink.

**_"Something must have happened to you to occupy you, and I'm not going to leave you here all alone when you're in that sort of state. If your enemies attack you now, you might be in danger of getting hurt."_**

"Why…?" She whispered, clenching her fists on top of the counter. "Why do you have to care so much about someone like me…?"

He snoozed away, blissfully unaware.

"Even…" She looked over at him. "Even my teammates… probably wouldn't feel like that…"

-

"Hum?" Kid Flash said drowsily as he awoke. "Oh! I guess I must have fallen asleep! Hah!"

"Yup," Jinx replied, walking by him, dressed in her day clothing and carrying her shoes. "Good thing you're up too. We're about to go use ourselves a computer."

"Oh, good, you found one!" He chimed, hopping onto his feet and standing excitedly next to her as she slipped on her boots. "So, where is it?"

"Titans Tower."

He was silent for a minute.

"…but I thought…"

"They're my enemies, yes."

"Then, how come they're letting you-"

"They're not letting me do anything."

"How are you going to use it without them knowing?"

"That's where you come in…"

"I don't like where this is going…"

-

"Okay… let me get this straight," Kid Flash said blandly as he raced across the sea to the Titans' island, Jinx on his back. "You want **me** to go up to **their door** and just **knock on it**… and…**distract them**?"

"Yeah, tell them that you want to join the team," Jinx said.

"-but I'm more of a solo guy."

"YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO JOIN THEIR TEAM, YOU IDIOT!"

"So… You want me to **_lie_** to them! That's what villains do!"

"You're teamed up with a villain now! That officially makes you a VILLAIN."

"Oh, no! Where did I go wrong?" He sobbed. That oven ding came out of nowhere again. "I'm over it! Okay, we're here."

"I'm going to scale the building, and break in through one of the windows. You have to keep those stupid titans occupied."

"I'll do my best…"

-

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Silence.

The door swooped open, and all five titans just stared.

"Can I… help you?" Robin asked.

"HI! My name is Kid Flash and I---" He was quite for a moment or two. "-want to use your super computer!"

"…Why?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm on the search of a diabolical villain who kidnapped some friends of my friend!"

"He's not sticking to the plan!" She whispered in aggravation, peeking around the tower. "Talking like that, we'll never-"

"Okay," Robin said.

"HUH!" Jinx yelped, then covered it up with a badly done bird call.

Kid Flash walked inside.

"So, who are you looking for?" Cyborg asked. "Maybe we've seen this person already and put them in jail."

"I'm looking for Madame Rouge," He said simply.

"Wha-!" Beast Boy yelped. "Why would you even want to look for her?"

"Because," Kid Flash said simply, "she kidnapped some friends of my friend."

"You've got to be crazy to go after her on your own!" Cyborg told him.

"Yes, the Madame Rouge is a dangerous foe indeed," Starfire said.

"I'm not going after her alone. I've got a partner. Together, it'll be no sweat taking her down. We almost did it before, but she retreated," He laughed as if it was no big deal.

"Dude, what's your power?" Beast Boy asked, starry-eyed.

"I run really, really fast… and I can go through walls," Kid Flash shrugged.

"Beast Boy, his name is Kid Flash. What did you expect him to do?" Raven asked flatly. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, and she shook her head.

"Who's your partner?" Robin asked as Kid Flash began typing away amazingly quickly on the computer.

"Ah…" Kid Flash responded hesitantly. "A…friend of mine…"

"Well, that was vague," Raven said dryly. "Does this partner of yours have a name?"

"Yeah," He said, still typing.

They all looked at each other with confused expressions.

"What's the guy's name!" Cyborg yelled finally, getting frustrated.

"I'll have you know," Kid Flash said smartly, "my partner is a girl."

Cyborg fumed for a few seconds, still not getting his answer.

"You'd better calm down, man, or you'll blow a circuit," Kid Flash said innocently. "I don't mean to be rude or anything."

Cyborg looked at his other teammates, then back at Kid Flash, and lifted his hands to strangle the quick little boy.

"AH!" He cried, making them all fall down. "There it is! That was easy! Thanks, you guys! I owe you one."

Before they could say anything, he zoomed out of the house.

Jinx stood grumbling outside the door of Titans Tower when he appeared, swept her into his arms, and took off across the ocean.

"They're a fun bunch of people!" He sang. "We should really join up with them because I bet they could help us a lot!"

"The moment they found out I was part of this, they wouldn't even give us a second glance!" Jinx complained. "You're stupid."

"Well, you know, heroes will give a villain a second chance if they actually come to them for help," Kid Flash said kindly.

"How do you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well… I did, didn't I?"

She went quiet.

"Aw, SHUT UP!"

"Heh-heh! I got you! I got you!"

"Stop that! You idiot! Not all heroes are like you! You're just indecisive! You don't know me all that well! Stop saying that!"

"OW! OW! Not the hair!"

"Hey, don't stop!"

SPLASH!


	3. Abnormal Behavior

Chapter 3: Abnormal Behavior

Jinx sat on the shore of Jump City, squeezing out her hair and looking rather disgruntled (actually, that was an understatement). Her eyes, narrow and fiery, never left sight of her partner.

Kid Flash sat a few feet away, soaking wet and smiling nervously. "Eh-heh… sorry…" He feared blinking, afraid that some bad luck would befall him if he closed his eyes for a moment.

She scrunched her face up, hardening her glare. "Stupid."

"Yeah, I know…" He sighed, rubbing his neck and looking away at Titans Tower somberly. "I know… I think I get it by now."

She shook her head, and her cotton-candy pink locks of hair flew up again into its original devil-horn position. She ran her fingers through it a few times just to make sure every strand was in place.

Kid Flash pulled his mask off and shook his head, strands of damp, red-orange hair falling upon his forehead. She looked up in half interest. "So, that's what you look like without your mask, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess you don't really care if your enemies see your face, huh? So much for secret identities."

He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks and the edges of his ears flushing pink. "Yeah… It feels really weird when it's wet. I can't help it." He squeezed out a large amount of water, almost an unnatural amount from the yellow piece of cloth and then shook it out. "It was annoying me."

"You don't seem to be the type that's annoyed by anything," Jinx replied dully, staring out at the water. The sun made it glitter like diamonds sat atop it. "You're always so… I don't know… peppy."

"It annoys me that you can open up to me and then shut the doors," He told her, lying down in the sand.

She frowned at him. "Why should I open up to you?"

"Aren't we, I dunno, friends?" He asked.

"What gave you that idea? We're only partners until I get my friends back. You have the location. Shouldn't we go there?" She responded bitterly.

"You know, I might be fast, but I'm not going to go rushing into things. We need to have a plan," He told her simply, hiding his sadness about her cruel response. He wondered if she was this mean to her other friends too. Probably not.

"-but our plan will mean nothing if we don't know what we're up against. We need to do some researching first, I think," Jinx replied, crossing her arms.

"We do know what we're up against though. We know we're against Madame Rouge, a shape-shifting rubber lady with black hair, blue eyes, and a real attitude problem along with a thick accent. She's also fond of the color red, note the word **rouge** in her name, and is currently staying in a large abandoned church that was built in the gothic style back in I believe the 1800's. It's got great stained glass windows in it."

"Why do you know this?" Jinx asked him after a moment of silence.

"I… pass that church sometimes when I go get pizza from New York," He said after a moment, paling ever so slightly.

Jinx rolled her eyes. The boy could so unwillingly brag about his speed. "Well, either way, we'd better get out of here before the titans come to get us."

Kid Flash stood, pulling his mask on again. As he brushed the sand off of his back he said, "I agree. Lets go back to your place and do some researching and then build up a plan."

"-but you said-" She began.

"We're partners… I respect your decisions as much as my own. You want to have more information before we make a plan, which I think is a very smart idea, so we will." He smiled brightly, his eyes glimmering like the sea.

Jinx sputtered incoherent words, then pouted, blushing. He knew how to push her buttons, and she hated that severely. Her rage quickly died away with nowhere else to go.

"Fine," She finally said. "Let's go."

"OKAY!" He sang, nabbing her and zooming off into the city, leaving a dusty cloud of sand behind him.

-

Kid Flash and Jinx spent the next several long hours researching the castle, Madame Rouge, and ways to stop her. Despite the occasional joke from the boy or snide remark from the frustrated girl, they were completely and seriously engulfed in their work. Soon enough the sun was setting in the horizon, leaving the sky a hazy pink and orange and the once clean table was now covered in notebook paper filled with information that they had found, architectural drawings of the building, and maps of all the ways to get there without being spotted..

Kid Flash leaned back his head so that his neck was rested on the couch and his eyes were toward the ceiling. "Phew…"He exhaled. "Man."

"We're more prepared now than we would have been," Jinx said tiredly, rubbing her eye with her fist. She was exhausted but felt accomplished. "Now we aren't walking in and handing our lives to her. All we have to do now is plan our attack which should be simple enough I guess. We have to find out where we're entering from, what we're going to bring…" She yawned, then glanced at him.

He had leaned over with his hand on his forehead. "Man… my head hurts…" He mumbled. "I've been thinking too hard, I think-"

"Stop thinking so hard then, and actually get some sleep… tonight…" She yawned again.

"I haven't been sleeping well for the past couple of days, I guess… well, the whole week…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"How come?" She queried, cocking her head to the side. He was acting a bit peculiar suddenly.

He looked up, his eyes tired. "Uh… no reason…" He let out a weak laugh that seemed more forced than anything. In fact, he almost looked guilty for something.

It was obvious that he was lying, but she was too sleepy to push the matter any further at this moment in time. The speed-demon could most likely argue with her until the sun came up, went down, and came up again, and since he had the tendency to talk quickly, she would probably lose track of what they were doing in the first place.

_He's acting really weird,_ She thought, raising an eyebrow while watching him from the corner of her eye. _Weirder than usual even… if that's possible…I wonder what's up with him? He won't tell me if I ask, so maybe I can word my way around to it._

She sat there for a moment, trying to decide on what to say. "It's kinda weird, you know…" She said, deciding that this would be the best way to start the conversation and to get his attention. If she got anything out of this, at least she'd learn something about the boy who just happened to be staying in her lair.

"Huh?" He asked curiously. "What do you mean? What's kinda weird, Jinx?"

"How you just happened to show up when I needed help," Jinx commented, raising an eyebrow. "At that time of night, wouldn't a boy like you be at home?" Most likely not, she knew, but it made her statement sound a bit less suspicious.

His ocean-water eyes widened a bit before a hurt expression touched his features. "H-home?… I… I don't really have a permanent one… right now…" He turned away, fiddling with his fingers. The guilt on his face now seemed apparent.

"Do your parents hate you too? Can't say I don't know how you feel…" Jinx replied somberly, staring at the computer screen. Why would his parents hate him? He could run fast, which was a really cool power. She brought bad luck to everyone she knew. There was no reason for him to not be liked… well, except that he was annoying, but that was only to her.

"No… my mother doesn't hate me…" He mumbled, as if he didn't want her to hear anything about his mother.

"Then where-" Jinx began, feeling as if she was on to something.

"I think I'll make sure the security system's in check! See you in the morning!" He zoomed away before she could say anything, almost frantically. She was left staring at the spot where he once was, hair frazzled and out of place, a puff of dirt still hovering in the air.

"What with the panic?" She wondered aloud. "Whatever… I'll ask him in the morning. Maybe then he'll tell me what's bugging him. Idiot." With that, she turned on her heel and headed off to bed. Nuisances like this were the last thing she needed to worry about. Her teammates were her main priority right now, and besides… whether she wanted to or not, she knew that she could trust Kid Flash…

-

Kid Flash leaned against the wall outside the door, waiting for her to go to bed. As soon as he saw the light from her window flicker off, he heaved a sigh of exasperation. "What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered sadly, lifting the wire of the security in his hands. He removed a pair of scissors from seemingly nowhere and cut the wire in half. He closed his eyes and frowned at his handy work. "More importantly… what am I going to do?"

His communicator on his belt began blinking, and he grabbed it impatiently. "Yes?" He asked flipping it open.

"It's about time I can get a signal from you, boy. It took you long enough. Have you captured her yet?" A woman's voice holding a thick accent asked, rather irritably.

"I'm bringing her right to you tomorrow," He stated seriously. "Count on it."

"Good. Don't delay any longer or it's the end, understood?"

"Yes, I understand completely," He said quickly, anxiously. "D-don't you worry about a thing. I won't l-let you down."

"Good, and stop stuttering you blithering imbecile."

"Yes, ma'am."

The line cut off.

He closed it and sighed once more, staring up at the heavens as the sun slivered away and the gemstone stars danced their way into the darkness.

He shouted, throwing down his communicator and stomping on it. It was too strongly made to break. He sighed and fell back against the wall again, feeling as if the very stars were scolding him. "I hope you can forgive me for this…"

Jinx obliviously snoozed away in her bed, a small smile placed upon her lips.


	4. Still Partners

Chapter 4: Still Partners

Jinx crawled out of bed, stretching and yawning. She dressed and exited her room. "I'm so ready," She stated, a smirk playing on her lips. "I'll get that stupid Madame Rouge today!"

When she entered the main room, she raised an eyebrow. "Kid Flash?" She called, walking around the room, looking for the speedy wonder. "Where are you hiding? Are you making waffles again? Hey! Where the heck did you vanish too?" When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw no sign of him, but there was a sheet of paper on the table.

It read:

Jinx, I've headed off to take a look at the church. Meet me there when you get this message. Kid Flash.

"He already left?" She questioned, "That's odd… I wonder what he needs to see there…"

-

It was no time before Jinx found herself standing outside of the large church, staring up at the points that towered into the sky.

The doors opened, capturing her attention, and Kid Flash appeared, eyes downcast. He was carrying something in his hand that she didn't remember him having before.

"There you are," She said, looking rather annoyed. "What's the big deal, huh? You should have waited for me."

He looked up at her, his eyes solemn.

She hadn't noticed. "What's going on? Don't tell me that they've already moved to a new place. Where are they now?"

He reached up and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at his hand, then back up into his face, concern spreading across her features. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," He said, spraying her in the face with some sort of mist out of the canister he held. Her vision dimmed, and she fainted into his arms. "Really… sorry…" He closed his eyes in shame and carried her into the church.

-

Jinx came too slowly but surely and found herself locked in some sort of cell. "Wh… what?" She asked, holding her head and pulling herself into a sitting position. "What happened?"

_"I'm sorry…"_ His words entered her head as she recalled the events that had occurred. He'd hit her with some kind off knock-out gas!

"Hey!" She shouted, running to the bars on her cell and shaking them. "KID FLASH, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Her hands lit up with pink light, and she blasted the bars, only for her power to be knocked off of them and hit her instead.

"OOF!" She cried as she hit the floor.

Two feet approached and stood before her cell why she grumbled as she got back on her feet.

"I'm here…"

The voice caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him, standing on the other side of the cell, looking ashamed of himself.

"You…" She scowled. "You… You lied to me! You tricked me! Don't you dare try to deny it!"

"I won't deny it," He replied straightforwardly. "I did lie to you, and I did trick you."

"but WHY?" She shouted, dismay creeping into her anger. "I thought you wanted to help me!"

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry… I had no choice… I've been working for Madame Rouge all along, this was all just a con to capture you."

"RAAAAH!" Jinx shouted, slicing at the bars with her powers. It continued to bounce off and hit her instead, leaving several cuts and scratches all over her body.

"STOP IT!" Kid Flash cried in distress, taking hold of the bars. "Please!"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"I beg of you! Don't hurt yourself anymore!" He screamed, slamming his forehead against one of the bars.

"Why, is that job specified for you only!" She screeched, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she sniffed before continuing. "I trusted you! We were partners…"

"I had to… I had to do it…" He said. "If I had any other choice, I never would have-"

"Don't lie to me anymore!" She yelled.

"I'm not lying now!" He cried, sliding down onto his knees. "If I had any other choice, I never would have attempted to cause you harm… I still don't want to… but…" His shoulders were shaking, and her rage seemed to seep away.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly, wrapping her long fingers around the bars and looking down at him.

"BOY!"

He got to his feet immediately, running a fist across his eyes to dry away his tears as Madame Rouge entered the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Right here," He said, looking straight ahead.

She gave him a somewhat disgusted look. "What have you been wailing about? Your eyes are red. Feeling guilty for locking up your little girlfriend?"

"I've held up my end of the bargain. Let my sister go."

"In good time, boy, in good time," She replied. "You've captured her, yes, but you're not through here."

"What else am I supposed to do?" he asked turning towards her.

_Sister?_ Jinx wondered. _She's captured his sister? I didn't even know he had a sister!_

"You have to kill her," Madame Rouge smirked.

"What!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jinx said at the same time, equally terrified.

"You heard me. She's given me too much hassle. Get rid of her."

"You didn't kill the others! Why only her?"

_Not the argument I would have chosen…_Jinx thought.

"Because she got away from me… more than once because of you," Her eyes narrowed at the memory of their first encounter.

"So now that you're able to sway me anyway you want, you're out to put me and her in our places," Kid Flash deducted, scowling.

"You could say that," She snickered, wicked delight on her face. "I'll give you this afternoon and tonight to say your goodbyes. Tomorrow…" She chuckled at the thought of it. "You'll provide me with much entertainment. I'm looking forward to the fight…" She left laughing.

Kid Flash screamed after she left and punched the metal door to which she'd left through. The sheer speed of his attack left a large dent.

Jinx watched him almost curiously. "So, what're we gonna do now?" She asked.

He turned around. "What, you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked, his voice lacking of all hope for anything.

"Nah," She shrugged. "So, tell me why I can reach through the bars but not shoot through them."

He went back to where she was. "Does it really matter?…" He sighed. "It's a specially designed force field meant to keep you from blasting out. Madame Rouge made sure that she and others could reach through it though since she likes to slap around her captured."

"Isn't she just a delight?" Jinx said sarcastically, sitting down with her back against a bar. Kid Flash also sat down against the same bar and sighed again.

"I'm really sorry… I wish there was something I could do…"

"It doesn't matter…" She smiled sadly. "If you or your sister die, one will miss the other desperately… No one is around to miss me, so it's okay… I just wish I could have saved Gizmo, Mammoth, Kid Wicked, See-More, and Billy Numerous… They weren't really good guys or anything, and they didn't seem to like me much… but they still meant something to me. They were all I had…"

They were silent for awhile.

"If you died… I'd miss you…"

Her head perked up as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"If I killed you… I'd die inside…" He continued. "That's why we've got to find some other way… There has to be… I'm not the brightest crayon in the box… mentally anyway… so I must have missed something…"

"You'd… actually miss me?" She asked.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, almost on the brink of tears. "Why wouldn't I miss you? You're… my best friend…"

She turned around and took hold of the bars, staring at him. "Me? Why me?"

"Who else?" He asked, looking over at her. "You're all I've got… you and my sister… and if I lose you… I'll have no one… I don't think Madame Rouge will ever give my sister back to me…" He turned away, hanging his head.

"If you never thought she'd give your sister back, why did you help her?"

"I didn't really have any other options… She would have killed her if I didn't, even though she probably still will… If there was anything I could do to prolong her life until I could come up with a plan, I had to do it… I never wanted you to get involved, but it seems that Madame Rouge is still pretty miffed about what happened."

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do…" Jinx said, hugging her knees. "There HAS to be…"

Kid Flash sighed. "This is all my fault… I should have been protecting my sister… but I was out running around by myself playing hero. I'm no hero… look what I've done."

"Well, you teamed up with a villain and tricked a villain into believing you were the good guy that you no longer were…" Jinx shrugged.

Kid Flash lowered his head in shame.

"AND… you did it to help save someone you care about. Sounds like a hero thing to me. Protecting people and stuff…"

"That would make you a hero too, since you're trying to save your friends."

"I guess it would… but at the same time… we're both horrible heroes and villains…"

"Don't you wish there was a place in the middle for people like us?" Kid Flash asked, misty eyed.

"Yeah… people like us who don't fit in… anywhere…" She sat back down, her back against his back and the bar separating them. His hand slipped in and took hold of hers and held it.

"At least we're not stuck alone, huh…"

"Yeah…" She mumbled. Somehow, she felt like crying. She didn't understand… perhaps it was the sound of his voice… He had no hope left in himself or in her, yet he tried to pretend he did so that she did not lose her hope. "We just… We just have to escape!" She exclaimed. "Tomorrow, once she lets me out."

"Shouldn't there be a little more plan to that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll be expecting that," She replied. "We'll just run away… Well, you'll do the running."

"…but… my sister…"

"We'll get her too. You're fast enough, and with my powers, I can break any bars or cage or anything like that. We just have to outrun Madame Rouge. We can do it! We have to…" She felt his hand shaking in hers and wondered if it was him or her that was trembling.

"…but… what if we fail?"

"We'll go down fighting!" She exclaimed. "Fighting together! We are still partners!"

A smile crept onto his face. "Yeah… we are still partners. You're right. Let's go for it."

She smiled.

(A/N: This chapter's for Mini Marianne who forced me to get off my lazy butt and update this story. )


End file.
